


Utterly Clueless

by deadlyproserpine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Hinata Shouyou, Awkward First Times, Eventual Smut, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Hinata is a virgin in every sense, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is Demi basically, Kageyama is well.. not, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Riding, Roughness, Sexual Frustration, Slight hand kink, Top Kageyama Tobio, Unprotected Sex, Volleyball Camp, Yes ik he was supposed to be soft top..., but theN THEY FUCK, dont @ me, he is for a little while at least ;), slight blood kink, this is a mess, this is very long for a pwp ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyproserpine/pseuds/deadlyproserpine
Summary: “So when we met again, I, for some reason, saw you as- as-”Ah, here we go, Hinata thought. A nuisance, an enemy, as pathetic?“As a missing puzzle piece.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 33
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that "Power Bottom Hinata" not being an official tag makes me SiCK makes me BLUEGH  
> dis cust ang  
> And when it gets there, space cadet is a real color  
> also,,
> 
> to those who hit this back when it was unreleased, please go read the tags again. I didn't add anything major, but a little thing was changed that you might not like :)  
> WARNINGS:  
> The boys are in HIGH SCHOOL, they are UNDERAGE. if this makes you uncomfortable, please don't continue  
> I'm also fairly inexperienced at writing smut, so please keep that in mind as you continue.

Hinata watched as the ball swirled in the air. Kageyama moved smoothly underneath, eyes peering up at the object with an intensity that caused something to lurch in the depths of Hinata’s guts.

They were at a deuce and if Hinata screws this up…

He launched himself.

He threaded between Daichi, he practically jumped over Noya. All Hinata saw was the opening on the other side, the blockers were scrambling but he knew they were too late. 

With a fire heating up his thighs, he jumped, _knowing_ that this time it’d come to him. 

He swung. 

And he met air. 

His eyes flashed open and he took in the stale space in front of him. There was no ball slicing through the air at a million kilometers per hour, no applause, no shocked faces of the other team. 

He dropped with his stomach. The ground met his sneakers hard and he fell. Looking up, Hinata saw Asahi spike but the tall mid-blocker was there, arms outstretched like tree branches to loom over the net. 

The ball ricocheted off the beast’s fingertips to slam into the floor.

On the floor of their side. 

The _wrong_ side. 

The _losing_ side.

Something hot and nauseating took over Hinata’s veins as the whistle rang out. It was making his head swim. 

The silence that overtook the team was devastating, cold and hard like a blade sinking into Hinata’s heart. The cheers of the spectators for Ukioza High School, the boastful way they bowed to them, it all caused something within Hinata to stir. 

He needed to calm down, but everything that went wrong in the match flashed behind his eyes like a movie. And the thing is, everything that went wrong was completely out of his hands. 

_He didn’t touch the ball once._

Whatever it was that’s swimming in his belly was becoming harder and harder to contain. All Hinata could focus on was how Kageyama ignored his efforts, him sending the set his way not even once, obviously throwing the game…

He didn’t know what he was going to do as he rose to his feet. “Hinata,” Suga called out, worry evident in his tone. “Are you okay?” 

Hinata turned and as soon as his eyes fell on him, on Kageyama, the thing in his belly blew up inside him. 

It could be what he did, or it could also have something to do with the look he settled on Hinata, the usual mellow blue ignited into something most people would cower under. “What’s your _issue_?” Kageyama sneered and Hinata knew he wasn’t one of them. 

He set himself on the taller male. The more he closed the distance, the more the hard ass look fell from his teammate’s face crumb by crumb. However, Kageyama held his ground, and Hinata didn’t stop until he saw the chestnut swirling in those blue eyes. 

_Freaky but kinda pretty_ , is what he thought when he first saw them behind the net, or rather before he knew what a complete jerk the guy is. 

_Before the realization acted as an earthquake, to have all of my dreams and hopes crashing around me._

“My issue?” Hinata repeated in a feigned sweet voice. Kageyama just stared at him, eyes wide and lips a little agape. He looked like he was holding his breath. “Is _you_. You didn’t set to me _once_ ,” he growled, taking another step. Because what else does Kageyama want him to _do_? What in the world does he just have to do in order for the idiot to _trust_ him?

Hinata didn’t realize how close they had gotten until he felt Kageyama’s chest rising fast against his own. Then, like he simply flipped a switch, the dumbfounded look on Kageyama’s face switched into something ferocious and then his large hands were pressed against Hinata’s chest, suddenly pushing him back.

He must’ve forgotten how light Hinata is as he stumbled back from the force of the shove to fall flat on his ass. The tears that were welting in his eyes were of anger and nothing else were cold as they ran down his cheek one by one. 

_Fuck-_ he just doesn’t _get it_!

It frustrates him to the ponit where he’s screaming into his pillow at night and just _crying_ until he can’t breathe because Kageyama hates him so much and Hinata, well- Hinata feels anything but. 

Then a shadow was looming over him and Hinata was suddenly looking up at a taut Kageyama buzzing with poorly contained fury. His clenched jaw unhinged with a sick crack that resonated in Hinata’s chest. “Are you _serious_? Are we really about to come to _blows_ because your feelings are hurt?” 

Hinata struggled to get himself back to his feet. Even through the tears, Hinata stared up at the glaring boy. 

They were both shaking with fists clenched at their sides, waiting for the other to speak. 

All Hinata known as he leveled with Kageyama’s gaze is that he’s not going to just take the onslaught for no reason. Hinata hasn’t done _anything_ to deserve this.

“Guys,” Tsuki sighed behind Hinata. “Seriously, calm down.” 

They both ignored him, continuing to glare into each other.

Kageyama’s eyes were black ice.

Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. “Tell me why! Why would you send the ball to Asahi when he was at a wall, Kageyama?” He screamed, spit flying to land on the other’s cheekbone. Kageyama didn’t make a move to wipe it off but his eye twitched. “I was _open_! We could have won, we could have won five points ago if you would have just-” 

“Shut _up_! You can’t fucking handle it.” He turned to walk away, but Hinata wasn’t done. 

“Maybe it’s you who can’t!” 

Kageyama skidded to a stop, the squeak of his sneakers echoing in the large space of the gym. “Shut up, Hinata.” He sent a look over his shoulder and Hinata went cold. “I’m calling it before this goes too far.”

It’s on Hinata’s tongue, heavy and begging. He knows saying it will push Kageyama much too far to achieve redemption. But he’s angry and Hinata has always been awful at choking down his feelings. “You’re a coward, Kageyama,” he hissed. “You can say what you want about me losing it, but have you _looked_ at yourself?” 

Sugawara’s hand was on his shoulder, but Hinata shrugged it off. “Tell me why you haven’t attempted our quick attack even at practice, why you haven’t spoken to me since that match, and why you’ve been treating me like _dirt_.” 

Kageyama just stood there, staring at the wall ahead of him. Hinata could hear Coach Ukai yelling at them, but his ears were rushing water. All he could see and hear was the black haired asshole in front of him. “ _Look at me, Kageyama_!” 

He turned slowly, eyes shiny and hard. “Because I don’t need you. Not like you need me.” 

Something broke inside of him and he doesn’t understand why. Kageyama has said worse. Actually, Hinata is pretty sure he has said that exact thing before. It was just something in the grating tone Kageyama put forth, had Hinata crumbling. His eyes slid closed as the tears came once again. “Say that again,” he demanded, slowly. 

“Why?”

“Just _do it_!"

There was silence, down to even the lack of breathing. “You’re invaluable to me, nothing.” 

He realized that maybe, the reason why this is striking him so much deeper, is that Hinata isn’t ashamed of needing Kageyama. For a bit there, he let himself believe Kageyama needed him too. 

Hinata cracked. 

With a scream, he launched himself at the unsuspecting male with his eyes still closed. He could hear Kageyama trying to run away, but he wasn’t fast enough. Hinata threw himself at him, tackling Kageyama to the floor with a thud. 

Opening his eyes, Hinata was on top of the other, fisting a sweat stained collar. Kageyama looked bewildered, almost scared. He was so close he could see the peachy freckles speckled on pale cheekbones. 

“Without me,” Hinata growled, the resonance of his voice vibrating his clenched teeth, “you’re just a _dictator_.” 

Fury replaced the almost-fear in Kageyama’s eyes. He looked to be a fraction away from hitting Hinata. “You _fucking_ -” 

“Alright, now I think this is about enough.” Both boys stilled at the sound of Ukai’s voice. A hand gripped at his collar and Hinata was ripped off of the taller boy to be pulled to his feet. He was shoved towards the locker room doors. 

Kageyama weakly pushed himself up on his feet, swaying a little on the spot. Hinata, for a split second, worried that he hit his head. “Go talk this out. I don’t want to see either of you two until you’re smiling at each other.” They stood like statues, staring at the angry man. “ _Go!_ ”   
  


They sat on opposite sides of the bench. 

The only sound being the dripping of leaking faucets and their heavy breathing.

Then, Kageyama shifted. 

Hinata watched with a choked breath as the taller turned towards him, a toned leg still adorning a knee-pad laying perched on the bench horizontally. “Hinata,” Kageyama choked out, voice hoarse. Hinata’s head perked up, eyes flashing towards him with an intensity that had Kageyama swallowing. “Look, I-” He trailed off, eyes falling down to his lap where his hands were, one wringing out the wrist of the other. 

Hinata could only stare at him, wishing that if just for a moment, he knew what was going through Kageyama Tobio’s head. “Spit it out, Kageyama-kun.” 

When his shoulders went taut, Hinata knew he messed up. Mouth screwing shut, he was quick to avoid his eyes. How can he be so stupid, being rude like that? They’re supposed to be _fixing_ things, and here’s Hinata Shouyou thinking slapping ‘kun’ at the end of his name would miraculously make it sound better.

A loud knock hailed from the locker room door, bouncing from wall to wall. Tanaka’s voice followed and was just as, if not more, hurtful in Hinata’s ears. “Bus is here, ladies!”

Hinata stood up with a sigh, sending one look down at Kageyama. He was still stiff, eyes blank as they stared down at his hands that now laid limp in his lap. “Kage-” Kageyama jumped up, eyes hard and unreadable as they stared through Hinata. 

“Let’s go before Daichi gets pissed.” Kageyama tossed on his duffel bag over his shoulder in one fluid movement before shoving past Hinata. 

Hinata followed behind him. Kageyama was speed walking, shoulders taut as they moved with his movements, and Hinata felt like he was going to cry again. 

_What was he going to say_? 

Reaching the bus, Coach’s hand fell on Kageyama’s shoulder before he could ascend the steps. “You two are best friends now, right?” 

Kageyama nodded and jerked past. 

Hinata tried delivering the man his best shot at a reassuring smile, but it was wobbly on his lips. 

He moved past the seats, ignored Noya’s call to him, and sat down at the last seat. He didn’t notice Kageyama’s presence in the seat next to him until he heard a mutter. 

“What?” Hinata called out. 

“Nothing.” 

“It wasn’t nothing, I heard you-”

“It was _nothing,_ ” Kageyama insisted. He put in a pair of earbuds, signaling it’s not up for debate. Hinata watched as he leaned against the window, eyes staring out at the passing scenery of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata fell on his bed with a groan, running a hand down his face. The tension was a barrage of knots in his stomach, tightening more and more by the minute. “Stupid Bakegeyama,” Hinata sighed to himself. 

His mom poked her head through the door then, a bit of concern flashing in her eyes. “Shouyou, honey, supper is ready.”

He hated making her worry, but god he just wants this to go away so he can go to bed. But what he has to do, he needs her to go away. “I’m okay, thanks mom. Can you do me a favor though?” 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“Can you make sure Natsu leaves me alone tonight? I’m really tired.” 

“Okay,” she said softly. “Goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

Hinata waited impatiently for his mom’s footsteps to fade away. It was almost unbearable at this point, morphing into a dull ache to spread across the expanse of his body and manifest as a buzz in his limbs. 

As soon as he heard the last stair creak, Hinata let out a breath. He shot out an arm, blindly rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand until his hand wrapped around the smooth bottle. 

Just the simple action had some of his nerves relaxing. 

Squeezing a nice sized dollop of the lube into his hand, Hinata tried not to wince at the chilliness of the liquid. Warming it up between his hands, he tried to let himself relax himself into his bed as much as possible.

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Hinata crept a lubed hand underneath the waistband of his shorts. He gave his still hardening dick a few hard strokes, a wheeze straining from his throat at the burn it ignited in his thighs and his abdomen. “ _Shit_ ,” Hinata hissed as his cock grew rock hard in his hand. 

Hand still stroking himself at a lazy, mind numbing pace, Hinata shimmied out of the pair of shorts with great difficulty. He kicked them to his floor with a grunt before settling back down, legs spread wide. 

Throwing his other arm over his eyes, Hinata lost himself in the slicked up and down drag of his palm against his dick. He was reveling in the way the knots of tension in his belly were rubbed out one by one, literally. 

But it wouldn’t be enough to get rid of all of it. 

With a sigh, Hinata lifted his arm from above his eyes and slotted it between his legs. He didn’t even bother taking it slowly tonight, wanting this pressure on his nerves gone, and he slid in a lubed finger. “ _Oh,_ god,” Hinata moaned at the intrusion. The feeling almost new to him with how long it’s been since he’s done anything except for a quick jack off session in the shower or in the morning. 

It wasn’t too long before he added a second finger, then a third. With each pump of his wrist, each act of scissoring himself open, he imagined longer fingers. 

He imagined longer fingers going deeper, hitting spots Hinata never could with what he was graced with. He could feel the blunt fingernails scratching at the quivering walls so ready to soak up the anticipated, the calloused fingers rubbing down on his prostate almost mercilessly-

But it wasn’t enough. 

Yanking his fingers out of himself, Hinata deemed it good enough. His hand was back in the drawer, but this time he knew exactly where it was. Hand enclosing around the smooth silicon shaft, Hinata brought it out with an unsteady breath. 

Grasping the bottle of lube discarded somewhere by his thigh, Hinata doused the toy before throwing the bottle back into the drawer. Reaching down, he pressed the head of the dildo against his fluttering entrance and flicked it to life. 

The head went wild against his hole and it felt amazing without even being inside of him yet. Biting back the moan that threatened to let loose, Hianta plunged in the vibrating toy with a strangled noise coming from the depths of his throat. 

The first few pumps were shaky and shallow. As soon as Hinata was able to get a grasp of his rapid breathing and the hiccuping in his chest calmed down to something less extreme, he thrusted the toy deeper inside of him. 

With each thrust that reached a little deeper and deeper, as deep as the sixteen centimeter toy allowed, Hinata slipped a little more. But it had to be big enough as when Hinata angled the toy, the head of it hitting his prostate with just the right pressure to have Hinata arching from where he was lying in his bed. His hand moved from where it was grasping his bedding to cover his mouth, just barely catching the high moan. 

He’s doing good, why not just take it up a notch? The odds of _it_ happening are pretty slim, right? Right. 

Holding his breath, Hinata took out the toy just enough to reach the buttons. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he knocked up the frequency. 

The vibrations breached the walls of his ass, spreading up his abdomen and all the way to his throat where it was vibrating his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. It was turning his limbs to jelly and melting his brain. 

He knew if he continued, he'd get too far gone again. 

His brain will wander to things he can’t allow himself to, but the pleasure as it rocked through him like a whip was blinding. 

Sucking in a breath and eyes screwed tight, Hinata began to mercilessly fuck himself with the toy, intent on hitting the spot with each thrust. It wasn’t long until his eyes were rolled into the back of his head and pathetic sounds leaving his throat, muscles quivering and locking, begging for a release but Hianta didn’t want to stop, he never wants to stop. 

Hand leaving his mouth to wrap itself around his swollen cock, hips bucking into his fist, Hinata began to stroke himself in time with the toy going in and out of his ass at it’s brutal pace. 

And he knew, he knew he pushed himself into the danger zone when a particular bolt of pleasure shot up his spine straight to his brain and fry all that’s there, it was at his lips, tumbling right between them. “‘ _Yama_ ,” Hinata moaned before he could stop himself.

A surge of guilt overtook everything else, bringing back exactly what he was trying to rid his system of because in the back of his mind, like every time, was that pair of blue eyes.

Hinata couldn’t dwell on his creepiness for too long as a searing heat exploded in his guts. The rhythmic thrusts and strokes he’s committing onto himself began to grow frenzied as the heat swelled in his abdomen and in his thighs, building in his muscles. “ _Fuck_ ,” he all-but screamed as it exploded. 

He didn’t stop his movements with the dildo until the late waves of his orgasm washed over him completely. Flicking it off and taking some tissues from his nightstand, he cleaned up his hand and his stomach. Tossing the spoiled tissues into the small trash can in the corner of his small room, Hinata pushed himself up to his feet, knees buckling slightly under his weight. 

Sneaking into the bathroom, he avoided his reflection in the mirror and rushed towards the shower. As soon as the hot water rushed over his inflamed skin, he let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He hates this. He hates it so much that it’s making him sick to his fucking stomach. Pressing his head against the wall of the shower, steaming hot water hitting the small of his back, Hinata let the tears come. 

He doesn’t know if he’s crying because he hates himself for the way he feels or because he knows Kageyama Tobio will never _ever_ feel the same way towards him. 

  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Hinata couldn’t focus on anything besides practice. 

He knows Kageyama will be there, he never misses practice. He even tried showing up with a fever once and it’s not like the stupid volleyball god or whatever you want to call him _needs_ the practice. 

Hinata just knows that it’s going to be beyond awkward and things are always stifling around the two of them as it is. 

But also, Hinata doesn’t know if he can keep doing it anymore. He’s breaking. With each insult acting as knives being thrown straight into his heart, Hinata has finally breached his capacity for Kageyama’s bullshit. Looking at him is growing to be more difficult with each passing day. 

He knows the smart thing to do would be to just find the courage and _tell_ him. It might make things awkward but _god_ , nothing can be more painful than this. 

Turns out it wasn’t too bad.

Except for being drilled by each individual team member whether or not he and Kageyama are “good”, Ukai’s scrutinizing gaze, or how the air between him and Kageyama seemed to spark and crackle. 

It was especially going well when he was too distracted about his _predicament_ that he could hardly shed any attention on what was in front of him. He messed up strikes, was late to block, his serves were the worst they’ve ever been. 

Yes, exactly perfect. 

Couldn’t go better. 

By the end of it, Hinata knew he couldn’t leave practice like this. On most days, he’d ask Kageyama to stay behind and help him with extra training, but considering they’ve only exchanged a total of three words the entire day, it was out of the question. 

After finally convincing Suga to let him stay behind to practice on his serves, Hinata set everything up that he needed. Grabbing a ball in his hand and placing himself behind the serve line, the squeaking of his shoes echoing in the empty gym. Hinata let the quietness surround him, basking in it. 

After a moment or two, Hinata pulled himself back down to Earth.

With a breath, he tossed the almost weightless sphere into the air and hit it with no real power behind it. 

It unsurprisingly hit the net and bounced to the floor. 

Hinata retrieved it with a sigh and this time took it seriously. 

Throwing it up into the air, Hinata clung to the adrenaline building in his guts and went to hit it when- “You’re too stiff, idiot.” 

Looking over, he saw _him_ standing there looking like an awkwardly placed statue. 

_I look stiff_? _Me?!_

The ball fell to the floor and Hinata let out a growl. “What do you want?” He bent down to pick it up, but froze when Kageyama spoke. “I’m- I’m not very good at words…” 

Is he trying to get at what he was going to say in the locker room? Hinata stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating. All he could do was try and act cool.

Hinata finally looked up from where he was squatted down to see Kageyama rubbing the back of his neck, face looking far away. “You look constipated.” 

The angry expression that looked so at home on Kageyama’s face returned and Hinata felt more at peace as he rose from his position, the ball held between his palms. “Shut up,” Kageyama muttered cutely, eyes staring anywhere but Hinata.

Turning to face the setter, Hinata tried like hell to keep his mind clear. The air between them, in the mere three meters, felt heavy as he breathed it in. “What did you come here to say?” 

Kageyama shifted his weight between his feet. There was a ticking in Hinata’s head. “Need help on your serve?” 

Reeling, he stared at the boy in front of him, mouth open. He knows Kageyama is simply backing out, he’s not entirely stupid. But the part of him that is stupid let’s Kageyama do so, telling himself that maybe it’s for the best they just pretend nothing ever happened. Hinata tossed the ball to Kageyama. “Sure.” 

He watched as it fell perfectly onto Kageyama’s fingers as if it belonged there. Letting out a breath, Hinata moved behind the line. _Today didn’t happen, Hinata, it didn’t happen._ “Show me your super cool jump serve!” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and stood by Hinata. As he moved the ball onto his right hand, his elbow brushed Hinata’s own. “You wish, now pay attention.” 

_Why is my heart racing_?

The entire demonstration, Hinata felt like he was somewhere else. He doesn’t think he and Kageyama have been this close like- like _ever_ , at least in a non-hostile way. So, for some reason, it’s kind of driving Hinata to go haywire. All he can focus on is the other’s body heat, how with each move of his arm it brushes Hinata’s own. Maybe Hinata’s just uncomfortable? But he doesn’t want the boy to scoot over. 

That thought kind of scares him.

Hinata is fully aware of his creepy feelings for Kageyama, but he didn’t realize just how bad it is until now, with Kageyama so close. He’s- he’s-

“Hey, idiot,” a large hand waved in front of his eyes and Hinata shook himself back to Earth. “Did you hear anything I just said?” 

Hinata took the ball from Kageyama’s hand with a grunt. “Yeah.” 

Moving into the back corner, Hinata held up the ball to toss and he definitely didn’t hear a single thing Kageyama said. 

“You obviously didn’t, you moron, because you’re doing the exact opposite of what I told you to do!” 

“What’s wrong with this? I’m just _standing_ here!” 

“It doesn’t allow you to- for fuck’s sake.” Kageyama stomped behind him and it was all Hinata could do not to shy away. Then those stupidly big hands were on his waist. His skin jumped at the sudden touch and Hinata swore his brain melted a fraction. 

He didn’t realize Kageyama was pulling him back, too caught up in the feel of those hands _on him,_ until he was pulled off balance.

Feet slipping out from underneath him, Kageyama’s hands shifted to where his elbow’s were underneath Hinata’s armpits, keeping his ass from falling onto the ground for the fifth time that day. “Why are you such a clutz?” Kageyama hissed. 

As Hinata hung there on Kageyama’s arms, feeling the tendons rippling in his rival’s muscles as his entire weight was being supported by the poor soul, his heart seemed to beat more sporadically with each second they spent like that. Kageyama was breathing fast, his rapidly expanding abdomen brushing the back of Hinata’s head, breath fanning his hair.

What’s going _on_?

Hinata felt like he was going to be sick. 

It’s all happening too quickly for him to really comprehend, to grasp onto. 

It’s _too much_.

“Hinata,” Kageyama strained. “Could you, like, get up now?”

The way Kageyama said his name caused Hinata's stomach to flip. He doesn’t know how to explain it, but it felt like he said it as if it held weight, meaning. 

_Like it was more than an annoyance, a rival_. 

Hinata scrambled to get his feet under himself and pushed himself off of the other, almost knocking Kageyama to the ground from the force of it. “Jesus, are you cool? All I did was try and move you back.” 

Hinata turned around with a choke. His skin felt like it was burning where Kageyama was touching him, where he was breathing against him. Hinata felt he was going crazy. “Y-yeah, of course. Um, continue,” he choked. 

His face felt hot. Is he all red?

Kageyama’s hand settled on his waist again, but they were gentle this time. Fingertips careful and light, but still domineering, as if he was setting a ball. 

He pulled softly, leading Hinata back painfully slow until he was about a couple steps away from the line. 

When Kageyama let go of him, something in Hinata’s chest lurched towards the departing boy. Hinata’s brain felt scrambled and fogged.

“Dude, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? You’re all hot and… stuff.” 

_It’s just you’ve never touched me, not like this, and now you have and I’m-_

“Gahh!” Hinata screeched and turned on the idiot. Kageyama reeled, stumbling back. Hinata chucked the ball at him, the setter barely catching it. “Just tell me what you came here to tell me!” 

“It doesn’t really mat-” 

“Bullshit,” Hinata breathed.

He watched as a surprised look overtook the indifferent one the setter liked to adorn. Hinata realized he never swore in front of Kageyama, not like that, not so aggressive. Kageyama shifted on his feet and set down the ball on the floor. His hands were shaking and Hinata felt himself easing down. 

Why would he be nervous? 

“Aggressive,” Kageyama muttered. There was something in his voice, something that would be easily overlooked if Hinata didn’t pay as much attention to the idiot as he does. 

The tone was dark and his words came out in a rumble. It dug out something in Hinata, something that made him tremble. “Just spit it out.” 

“I don’t know how to say it.” 

Hinata blinked at him with a “what” expression. 

Kageyama groaned, running a hand down his face. “It’s- I dunno.” 

Hinata’s chest lurched again towards the other, but harder this time. His throat was closing. 

And he recognizes it. 

He recognizes it because it hurts so badly it’s bringing tears to his eyes. “Then show me,” Hinata choked out. “If you can’t say it, show me.” 

Hinata has no idea what he’s saying anymore. 

He swore Kageyama’s cheeks turned pink as his eyes went wide. He took a wobbly step towards him, closer to him. 

And Hinata was still shaking. 

“It could just be that I despise you.” 

“You’re an idiot. I know you don’t.” _What am I saying_?

Another step, this time sure and steady. “Why is that?” 

The dark tone was back, but this time, it made Hinata’s knees buckle a tiny fraction. He never would really focus too much on Kageyama’s voice. It was always so serrated at the edges and cold. Hearing it now, however, it was completely different. It was still cold, but not the kind that caused him discomfort, but rather the kind that had goosebumps spreading along his arms. It was so, _so confident_ as it washed over Hinata’s body. 

It sounded like sex in Hinata’s ears. 

It made him want to do reckless, stupid things. It made him want Kageyama to touch him again, it made him _burn_ for it. 

Hinata balled his hands into fists and looked up into Kageyama’s eyes, the abysmal blue of them scaring him in a different way. “I just- know. I just know, okay?” 

Another step and he was so close Hinata could see the way he was tense underneath that stupid cream sweater he loves so much. One step closer, and they’d be toe to toe. “That’s not an answer.” 

_Who is this person?!_ Hinata screamed to himself, staring up to Kageyama’s eyes. Where is the feeling of hatred of having to look up at him, the pure jealousy? 

_Maybe it never was jealousy that he felt when he looked at him._

Kageyama continued to look down and he didn’t seem annoyed or irritated, nothing like how he usually looks at him. Hinata swallowed and choked on it. “I- uh, um-” 

He took that step and Hinata almost drowned in the devilish look that fell over Kageyama’s face, darkening his features until his eyes were pools of black oil.

 _Maybe it was yearning that he felt_.

Hinata tried to not to focus on the smirk dancing on his lips, but it was too late. 

His eyes fell on them and they stayed there. A stuttering breath left his own. 

They looked so _soft_ \- no, no, nonono _. No_!

He forced his eyes back on Kageyama’s, willing for the defiance to cancel out how fucking _flustered_ he was. 

And then Kageyama was leaning in. Hinata felt like he was going to faint by the time Kageyama’s breath was fanning his ear, lips parting with a sound. “Spit it out, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata froze and everything rotted away inside of him. Deflating, he realized what all this was. Setting his hands on Kageyama’s chest, he pushed at him. Kageyama complied and shuffled back a pace or two.

 _It was payback_. 

“Look I’m not here to play games, Kageyama,” Hinata sighed, staring down at his sneakers. 

“Wait, Hin-” 

Looking up, Hinata stared at the wall behind the boy instead of at him. “Just tell me, okay? So I can go home, I’m tired.” 

Kageyama let out a long and wavering breath, earning Hinata’s gaze. “When we first met, I thought you were pathetic.”

 _Ouch, what the hell_? “Okay? What does tha-” 

“Let me finish, dumbass!” Hinata put up his hands in surrender. Grabbing a ball, he perched himself on it, thinking this might take a while considering how emotionally constipated Bakageyama is. Also a little bit because his heart is still beating so erratically in his chest it was making his head swim. He rested his head in his hands and peered up at Kageyama, calming down a fraction.

Kageyama’s eyes slid closed, and he continued, “I didn’t save you from my jerk-ass teammates out of the kindness of my heart, but I think you know that.” His voice was small as he said this, and Hinata’s hands dropped from his face, falling onto his thighs with a slap. He stared up at Kageyama in surprise. “Of course I thought you were weak and I did think they shouldn’t have wasted their time and energy on you.” 

Each word he was saying was an individual stab into Hinata’s heart. His throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton, but he closed his eyes and listened. 

“But hearing you, something about the way you just said you were going to accomplish something that seemed so impossible with so much confidence, I- I don’t know. It kind of punched me in the face.” 

Hinata snapped his eyes open because, well because what kind of metaphor is that? Kageyama’s eyes were opened too, staring straight at him. _Shit._ “Go on,” he urged in a whisper. 

“And then when I saw you do that for the first time, when I saw you _jump_ and fuck, that power. I kept seeing it in my head over and over again.” Kageyama sounded lost in the words, like he was letting go, dropping back into that confident and deep tone that Hinata swears he could listen to for the rest of his life. “So when we met again, I, for some reason, saw you as- as-” 

_Ah, here we go_ , Hinata thought. _A nuisance, an enemy, as pathetic?_

“As a missing puzzle piece.” Hinata rose to his feet and Kageyama’s eyes followed him as he did so. Hinata shivered. “And when you hit that fluke, trusting me so completely, I felt that piece go in place. And with each time you got more strong, as we grew… uhm, together, it started to get more hard.” 

Hinata opened his mouth to ask him to elaborate, but closed it. 

“I hated it, and I hated what it was doing to me. I mean, ever since junior high, I’ve known about that part of me, but I was always able to suppress it. Then you came into the mix and fucked everything up. I didn’t know how to deal with it.” 

“Kageyama?” 

“Yes, Hinata?” He sounded like he was in pain. 

“What’s ‘it’?” 

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut. “Forget I even said anything. It’s getting late.” 

Hinata persevered, “What did you know since junior high?” 

Kageyama let out a strangled scream and the trembling in Hinata’s muscles came back. “I don’t know how to say it and I can’t show you.” 

“And why _not_?” Hinata screamed, fists shaking beside his thighs. 

“Because that’s worse than saying it!” 

They were full fledged screaming at each other by then, throats burning and eyes watering. Hinata brought himself back down and took in the disheveled Kageyama Tobio in front of him. 

His chest still feels tight. 

His brain is still scrambled. 

And he still wants Kageyama to touch him again. 

“Don’t be such a coward,” Hinata hissed and a little out of breath. He added, smirk playing on his lips, “Kageyama-kun.” 

It was a challenge, plain as day. Hinata might be clueless and dumb, but so is Kageyama. He just has to keep a hold of the hope that he understood what Kageyama was trying to say and _trust_. 

Even if it might be delusional and hopeless. 

It could very well ruin everything, but so will continuing to go on like this; like there’s a constant noose tied around each one of their throats. 

And the look was back on Kageyama’s face and this time the fear Hinata felt was exciting, cold as it trickled down his spine but hot on his flesh. 

Then Kageyama was walking towards him, fast. It was too fast. Hinata didn’t have time to prepare himself before he was _right there_. “Kage-” The first half of his name came out in a choked gurgle, the last two syllables dying in his throat

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked.

And all Hinata could do was nod before it happened. Kageyama’s hand on his neck was delicate, as if it was holding something precious. Hinata was standing and shaking, waiting desperately but Kageyama was too slow and careful, meticulous.

With a sound he wasn’t aware he possessed, Hinata fisted that stupid sweater and yanked Kageyama towards him with much more force than nessicary for a clumsy oaf. Kageyama lost his footing, mouth crashing against Hinata with significantly more teeth than lip. The sudden weight of Kageyama surprised him, causing his balance to waver. 

“Shit,” Kageyama breathed against Hinata’s lips and that was all it took for him to completely freeze and for them both to go down. “Hinata, you _stu-_ ”

Quicker than what Hinata thought Kageyama was capable of, he shot out an arm and a knee to catch himself. As they both fell with a thud, Kageyama let out a grunt. If it wasn’t for the sound being right in Hinata’s ear, shooting down his limbs like electricity, he wouldn’t have noticed his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck like a lifeline. 

He also just noticed Kageyama’s knee positioned right between Hinata’s legs. 

Don’t focus on it, just _don’t focus on it!_

Opening his eyes, Hinata stared right into the pools of blue. Ever since he first made eye contact with the buffoon, they were the first thing Hinata noticed. He could never get them out of his head, even if he only saw them poised into a glare. They haunted him to point Hinata found himself googling up the color blue to find anything, even a fucking crayon would suffice if it just offered any name to the color. 

And when he found it, it didn’t make the situation any better. “Space cadet.” _Dammit._ Hinata, _you’re an idiot!_ He didn’t mean to say it out loud, especially _whispered_ like that. 

Kageyama gave him a weird look, but he didn’t make a move to back away and neither did Hinata. “What?” Kageyama whispered. 

“Your eyes,” Hinata said before thinking it through. His cheeks felt like they were blistering at this point. “That’s the color they are. Space cadet.” 

Kageyama blinked, long raven lashes kissing cheekbones. If Hinata leaned in a millimeter closer, he’d feel them too. “You’re ridiculous,” Kageyama said through that airy laugh that used to drive Hinata insane, but now he feels like he’s trying to get drunk on it.

“I- _no_ , I’m not.” _Yes you are_. “They’re a freak-ish color, okay! I was curious.” 

“Okay, I believe you.” 

“Oh, and- wait, what?” 

Kageyama’s expression looked amused. It looked… nice on him. “I believe you, now can you let me go?” 

Hinata, dumbfounded, unlocked his arms from Kageyama’s neck to fall on the floor of the gym with an ‘oof’. Hinata stared up at Kageyama as he stood up, stretching. His sweater lifted, exposing a thin strip of skin. Hinata averted his eyes, anywhere but there. 

“Y’know what your eye color is, Hinata?” 

Hope was bright in Hinata’s chest. “What?” 

“Sparkly shit,” the taller mused as he held out a hand. Hinata glared up at him, but still took the hand. Kageyama pulled him up and Hinata immediately stormed past him. “Oh, c’mon, dumbass! It was a _joke_.” 

Hinata waved off the jerk. “Screw you, Bakageyama!” He yelled behind him and slammed the door. 

It was until Hinata perched himself on his bike and pushed himself off when it dawned on him. Heart sinking, vomit climbing itself into his throat, the whole nine-yards. Everything that just transpired in the last fifteen minutes played behind Hinata’s eyes dizzyingly. 

He now understands why it’s so frustrating to look at Kageyama, why it made him angry every time Kageyama acted so cold. He can finally grasp what that feeling was when Kageyama first actually smiled at him that one time, how it blossomed so painfully in Hinata’s chest, thorns slicing through his lungs. 

That feeling of seeing Kageyama so happy, how different he looked, that feeling was Hinata falling in love. 

A honk shattered the thoughts Hinata lost himself in. He registered headlights and squeezed the break of his bike. 

The car swerved around him. 

Hinata sat there for a while, in the middle of the street, heavy breathing. The traffic light above him washed everything in red. 

_Love?_

Lying in his bed listening to his mom snoring through the thin walls of his house, all Hinata could see was the way Kageyama looked down at him. 

Hinata slammed his face into his pillow with a scream. How can one innocent touch spiral into all of this? “Stupid Kageyama and his stupid eyes and his stupid big hands and _arrgh!_ ” 

Hinata flopped back over onto his back with a huff, staring up at his ceiling. He bets that Kageyama is sleeping peacefully right now while Hinata is screaming into pillows and punching himself in the face. 

He knows this is probably some weird act of revenge for what Hinata pulled at the match, and he hates himself for getting caught up in it. 

He just wishes he could have kept going on with his life not knowing of his repressed feelings for Kageyama, especially not of how deep the roots seem to go. 

Just when he was about to roll over and make attempt number seven at sleep, his phone buzzed where it was thrown on his nightstand. 

Bringing the screen to his face, he had to read the notification several times before he realized he’s not dreaming. 

  
  


* * *

**yama**

  
  


are you up?

_12:36 am_

y

_12:37 am_

do you know words?

_12:37 am_

You’re not even capitalizing your words, idiot

_12:38 am_

**...**

im lazy 

_12:38 am_

ugh whatever

what do you want? 

_12:39 am_

im outside 

_12:41 am_

* * *

  
  
Hinata shot up in his bed, phone sliding out of his hand to fall on the bed. Before his brain could think he ran towards his window and pulled the blinds up so fast he’s surprised one didn’t snap. 

And sure enough there he was, fucking Kageyama Tobio. He was standing in the alley behind his house, staring right into the window, hand held up in some awkward greeting. 

He tried like hell to look at least annoyed, but god if the idiot didn’t look good standing under the streetlight in a pair of black ripped jeans that Hinata wasn’t even aware he _owned_ and a plain white sweatshirt. _Stupid Bakageyama_.

Snapping himself out of the trance, Hinata opened his window and leaned out. “What are you doing, Kageyama?” He hissed down. 

“Get down here,” he hissed back. 

“What? _No_.” 

“What? _Why_?” 

“Because it’s like midnight, idiot!” 

“It’s actually almost one,” Kageyama retorted and Hinata would hit him if he could.

“Shut up! It’s still the middle of the night.”

Hinata could make out Kageyama rolling his eyes. “I need to talk to you.” 

“We _just_ did?” 

“Not after all, uhm, _that_ happened we didn’t.” 

Hinata opened his mouth to object again, but quickly closed it. “One sec,” Hinata finally said and closed the window. 

He slid on some jeans that were discarded on the floor and a Karasuno sweatshirt. Putting on a pair of tennis shoes, he moved back to his window. There is no way he’ll be able to sneak out the door without waking up his mom or Natsu. 

“Hinata, what are you-” 

“Move back.” Kageyama did so, stumbling over his feet. 

Hinata squatted on his window sill. For a moment before he jumped, Hinata let Kageyama’s surprised expression engrave itself into his mind, for later reference. 

Jumping, Hinata closed his eyes to the rush of air in his ears, the feeling of weightlessness, the euphoria of being mid-air. But the ground was rushing up at him much too fast for him to dwell on it much longer. Hinata took the shock off of his ankles and dropped into a roll. He stopped short just a few centimeters from Kageyama. Unraveling, he sent the setter a crooked smile. 

Kageyama scoffed and turned away from him. “Come on, dumbass.” 

Hinata was quick to run after him. 

  
  
The walk to wherever Kageyama was taking him was silent, but it wasn’t stifling. In some weird way, it felt nice. Even after all that happened and was said at the gym, it wasn’t awkward. 

They stopped outside a house, a little better than Hinata’s but nothing out of middle class. “What’s here?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama started up the path to the front door. He took out a key and jammed it into the hole. “My house.” 

Before Hinata could wrap his mind around what’s happening, Kageyama was already opening the door and giving Hinata an impatient look. Without any hesitation, Hinata ran inside, where it was dark and utterly silent.

And Hinata realized something weird. “Wait, what about your parents?”

Kageyama stiffened, but his face remained blank. He threw the keys into a bowl by the door and turned towards Hinata. “What about them?”

“They’re just cool with you leaving in the middle of the night and coming back with some strange person? My mom wou-”

“They’re not home.” 

“I- oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Hinata shifted between from foot to foot awkwardly. “Is it, y’know, always like this?” He’s just now realizing why the parents of someone as good as Kageyama were never at the games.

They weren’t even there at the end of the day, huh.

Kageyama shrugged. “I like the quiet.” It was a dodgy answer, but Hinata didn’t push. He would have felt awful if he did. It’s the least he could do when Kageyama never questioned why Hinata lacked a father figure, why his own mom was never present at the games, why he lives in a lower income neighborhood. It wouldn’t have been fair.

Hinata let out a breath and rocked back on his heels awkwardly. “So, uhm,” he sang. “Why are we here?” 

It was really dark, but thanks to the digital clock of the stove washing Kageyama in a blue-ish glow, Hinata caught the prettiest and subtlest of pinks dust his high cheekbones. Hinata swears, it was the cutest sight Kageyama has ever graced him with. 

Then Kageyama swallowed and the pink was gone. “Follow me,” he said, suddenly calm. Hinata followed behind, navigating the dark house. His hips were narrowly missing corners of end tables. Using his lack of proper navigation as an excuse, he followed behind Kageyama as close as possible. He had to bite back the urge to fist the back of his shirt. 

As they climbed the stairs, Kageyama took them fast. An aroma surrounded Hinata in a mist and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. He never considered the prospect of Kageyama smelling _good_ , since he was so used to the sweaty Kageyama. 

But, _god_ , this smell was making Hinata brain dead. 

“Dumbass, what are you doing?” Kageyama barked down at him. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Hinata rushed and began to run up the stairs. Well, more so stumbled up the stairs. Jumping up onto the floor, Hinata turned to face Kageyama and didn’t realize how close they were until a warm breath broke on his face. 

_Oh, god save me_. 

Kageyama’s hand enclosed around Hinata’s wrist and he was being pulled down the narrow hall. “Kage- jesus, what’s going on?” 

“I’m showing you.” 

If it wasn’t for Kageyama tugging him down the hallway, Hinata would have stopped dead in his tracks. 

Because what the fuck does that entail?

Either Kageyama is going to fuck him or murder him. Hinata can’t seem to find the will to care which. 

_Damn, maybe it’s both._

They stopped at a door, Kageyama opened it and surprisingly _gently_ shoved Hinata inside. 

Kageyama closed the door behind them. Even though they’ve been alone this entire time, it didn’t really feel like it _until now_. The moonlight was piercing through the blinds, washing Kageyama’s pale skin in this glow and Hinata felt like he was losing his mind. 

Then Kageyama started to stalk towards him. Hinata, on the edge, immediately began to back up until the back of his knees hit something and he fell back on it, ass hitting a bed. 

Kageyama didn’t stop until he was looming over Hinata, forcing him to crane his neck. “You know what I’m going to do, right?” 

Hinata fisted the edge of Kageyama’s bed. His heart was a race horse in his chest, sweat already beading at his temple, and he feels like he can’t catch up to this ruthless pace Kageyama has set.

Yesterday, they were yelling at each other over milk and now they’re-

 _Fuck, this sweatshirt is hot_. 

At Hinata’s lack of answer, Kageyama stepped even closer in some possible way and Hinata nodded so fast his neck cracked. 

Then Kageyama laughed in that breathy, half-assed way of his and Hinata would let Kageyama do whatever he wanted to him. Kageyama’s hands were suddenly on Hinata’s cheeks, soft and unsure as they guided his face up to his, slowly bringing him back up to his feet. And like the sun breaking through a blanket of clouds, there was Kageyama’s smile. 

Hinata’s heart thudded and gasped and broke at the sight, his body completely melting in Kageyama’s hands.

Kageyama leaned down, forehead just grazing Hinata’s. “Will you run away again?” 

The question stilled Hinata completely. Out of everything he could have said or asked… why that? Hinata could only shake his head, scared his voice wouldn’t come out. And Kageyama’s lips were on his. 

The world slipped from beneath Hinata’s feet, Kageyama’s shaking hands on his cheeks being the only thing keeping him upright. 

Kageyama backed away only a fraction. Hinata cracked open a hesitated eye to stare directly into Kageyama’s. They looked to be on fire. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do that?”

“‘Yama,” Hinata said but it came out as a squeak. Swallowing around whatever annoying thing was building in his throat, he choked, “H-How long?”

The setter laughed, warm breath washing over Hinata’s face like a veil. “It was hypothetical, dumbass.”

Hinata banged his fists upon Kageyama’s chest with a strangled scream. “You- You’re- I hate you,” he finally settled on. His fists sprawled out on his chest in a declaration of defeat, forehead falling between his hands. 

Kageyama was still laughing, chest hiccuping as light bubbles of delight tumbled from his lips. “No you don’t,” he finally said, voice heavy. 

Hinata shook his head against him. “Yes I do.”

“Look me in the eyes and say that.” Hinata’s eyes flashed open. Kageyama’s chest was heaving in stuttering breaths against him. Gripping Hinata’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Kageyama brought up his eyes. “Say it.”

Hinata’s insides quivered pathetically. _You are not a coward, Shouyou, so why are you hesitating_?

“I’m listening?” Kageyama urged. 

_You are_ **_not_ ** _a coward, Shouyou!_

With one last grip at himself, Hinata clutched Kageyama sweater and threw himself backwards onto the other boy’s bed, taking down Kageyama with him for a second time that night.

He landed on top of Hinata with a rumbling sound from the back of his throat. “Christ,” he grunted. “What the fuck are you doing, Hinata?” 

The question would have completely torn Hinata apart if it wasn’t for just how strained Kageyama’s voice sounded. Like he was holding back, riding the edge of control and complete abandonment. 

And Hinata will be damned if he can’t throw the idiot completely over. 

He leaned up and pressed his lips against the underside of Kageyama’s jaw, whispering against the warm skin, “I dunno.” Hinata could feel Kageyama fisting his bedding from where his hands were splayed beside his head. 

As his lips traveled further down the taller male’s neck, sucking and biting, Hinata thought: _even if it’s just for tonight, even if it’s not real, I’m not holding back_. “‘Yama,” he breathed against his neck, reveling in the way it made the boy shiver above him. 

“Hmm?” 

“How long?” 

Kageyama’s head hung down with a long sigh. “Dumbass,” he grunted, “stop playing with me.” 

Hinata moved his lips away from the bruising flesh of Kageyama’s neck to look up at him and _god_ , he can’t help but think whether or not the dumb brute knows just how fucking pretty he is. “I’m not playing. Tell me.” 

Kageyama’s eyes were closed as his forehead fell against Hinata’s. “Since,” he said, voice unsure and wobbly, “since you connected with my set for the first time. Since the fluke.” 

“I- oh,” was Hinata’s lame response as he retracted just slightly.

But Kageyama carried on as if he didn’t hear him. “The moment you were back on your feet, god I just wanted to fucking _kiss_ you. In front of Tanaka, that four-eyed bastard, the entire team. I actually almost did,” he admitted with a laugh. 

Hinata let himself imagine for a fraction of second of what if he did just that. He finds himself wishing Kageyama did.

However, as nice as that sounds, Kageyama’s confession didn’t fill Hinata with butterflies and daisies and all things nice. The guilt was so immense that it was choking him. While the other felt this way since the beginning, unashamed and never in denial of them, Hinata ignored the obvious way he felt towards Kageyama for so long-

The guilt must have been making home on his face for Kageyama’s warmth was suddenly ripped away from him. Hinata watched as Kageyama distanced himself, backing up until he was sitting on his knees. “If that weirded you out, I’m sor-” 

“No!” Hinata screamed, flying up to a sitting position. Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes. “No,” he repeated softer, wringing out his hands. “I’m not weirded out, it’s just- I dunno, I didn’t realize how I felt about you until…” 

“Until…?”

Hinata felt the heat flush his cheeks. 

He fell back with a childish groan, arm thrown over his eyes and _burning_ face. “Since I saw you smile that one time,” he mumbled quietly in the flesh of his bicep.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that. Can you repeat that for me?”

“ _Kageyama_ ,” Hinata whined. “Can we just for-”

Suddenly, Kageyama’s weight was back on top of him, breath puffing against the bottom half of his face and the underside of his arm. A large hand cuffed Hinata’s wrist, removing it.

Hinata, heart beating so fast in his chest it was making him sick, cracked open an eye and was immediately floored. Because there he was, chin resting on Hinata’s chest, staring up at him with those beautiful space cadet eyes. Then slowly, as if Kageyama let himself go, _the_ smile spread along his lips, so warm and breathtaking and all for Hinata. “Seriously?” Kageyama asked, so gentle and delicate. “Just a smile had you falling face first?” 

It took a few minutes for Kageyama to realize exactly what he assumed for his eyes grew comically wide. “Wait, I didn’t- I’m not say-” 

Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama’s neck to bring him up towards him. “It’s a pretty smile,” he whispered through his own smile. Feeling Kageyama melt in his hands and watching as his eyes grew soft and lidded, Hinata crashed their mouths together again, this time with just enough lip and no teeth.

Hinata _knows_ that he’s jumping into this too quickly. He probably should take time to sort his feelings properly before diving face first into Kageyama Tobio with utterly zero regards. 

But _god dammit_ , Kageyama is like a fucking drug on top of him making those noises and looking at him with that dumb look on his face. Hinata can’t see himself caring now or anytime in the future that he’s a complete fucking addict. 

By now, the kiss has grown messy and desperate. Hinata didn’t comprehend where this was undoubtedly leading to until Kageyama’s thigh slid between Hinata’s own again, the only difference is that this time it was done with intent.

And even so, Hinata’s legs parted wide on their own. His hips wormed their way down until the strained fabric of the crotch in his jeans was pressed against the thigh. Hinata attempted to bite back the high moan threatening to spill, but he knew there was no hope when Kageyama ground the muscle against his already semi-hard and clothed dick 

Hinata feels like he has no control over himself and he _loves_ it. 

Kageyama parted from Hinata, their lips breaking apart with a sick sound. Hinata looked at him and he looked pained: eyebrows furrowed and a swollen bottom lip pulled into his mouth, staring somewhere besides Hinata. Hinata wanted to reach up and make that expression go away, to at least say something, but he didn’t know where to begin. 

Finally looking at him, Kageyama’s face softened. “Shouyou,” he whispered and Hinata’s heart broke in his chest. If it wasn’t for the situation they were slowly reaching, he would have cried. “If you keep doing- _that_ , I don’t think I can…” He trailed. 

Hinata made sure not to break eye contact as he rolled his hips, dragging his sensitive and _still_ clothed cock against the thigh. Even through the coarse fabric of his jeans, the feeling of it was enough to have a broken whine sound from between Hinata’s lips. “Wha-“ He choked, voice falling into a moan as he rolled his hips. Kageyama was shaking, eyes hungry and primal as they watched Hinata completely unsheathe a side of him that Kageyama only saw in his fantasies beneath him. “What else do I- _nngh_ , have to do for you to see I don’t _want_ you to?”

Kageyama froze and Hinata was impatient. With a growl, Hinata threw the dumb oaf onto his back too easily for how much bigger he is. Climbing on top of him, Hinata kept his eyes on Kageyama’s face as he sunk his hips.

And feeling it slide against him, so big and hard and- Hinata saw stars. Splaying his small hands on the plane of Kageyama’s chest to keep himself upright. “ _Shou_ ,” Kageyama breathed up at him, his voice pained. Hinata didn’t listen though, he kept rocking his hips against Kageyama’s shamelessly. 

And Kageyama’s hands were gripping at his waist again, edging up his sweatshirt centimeter by centimeter. Then Kageyama was sitting up, lips kissing up Hinata’s neck in the slowest, most dizzying way possible. He was whispering words against the skin, words Hinata couldn’t make sense of. 

He didn’t stop his onslaught until his lips reached just under his ear. “I want _this,_ ” he growled, tugging at the thick material of Hinata’s sweatshirt, “off _now_.” His tone was dark and gravelly, it threw gasoline on the raging fire that was making home in his abdomen. Hinata didn’t have to be told twice. Before Kageyama could even blink the sweatshirt was on the ground. 

“Fuck, Shou,” Kageyama sighed, hands moving from his waist to his abdomen and his chest, taking him in. “So pretty,” he said, thumb brushing over his left nipple with just enough pressure not to hurt, but just enough to have Hinata arching in his hands with a breath. 

“‘Yama,” he moaned, falling against the setter, nose pressed into his hair. “ _Hurts_.”

“Yeah?” His hand slowly traveled from his chest, tracing each bump of ribs, following the curve of his waist. By the time it gripped his hip, Hinata was dizzy and gone. “And what am I going to do about that?”

“Kage- Ya- _Tobio_ ,” Hinata finally panted. “Do you want me to _beg_?”

And _finally_ , with one hand still firmly gripping Hinata’s hip to keep him still, the other cupped his now fully hard cock through the material of his jeans, palming it in a way that had Hinata keening, a scream of relief sounding from him. 

Each time the heel of Kageyama’s palm rubbed against him, Hinata could feel his already non-existent patience wearing _dangerously_ thin. Precome was pouring out of him, making a puddle where it rested against the top of his thigh. “ _Fuck_ ,” Hinata wheezed as his hands clamped on Kageyama’s shoulders for dear life when the setter began to palm him more aggressively. 

But it wasn’t enough and it’s driving Hinata utterly insane. 

He needed Kageyama inside of him right this instant or he’s scared he just might implode. He can still feel the ghost of his dildo from earlier that night, but _knowing_ the boy palming his cock through his jeans is at least a good amount of centimeters bigger is making him drool. 

Hinata’s head fell on Kageyama’s shoulder, his hips stuttering in Kageyama’s hold. The pressure in Hinata’s abdomen was turning into an ache. “‘Yama,” he moaned against the hot skin. 

An impatient moan ripped from Kageyama’s chest, cock twitching against where it was pressed up against Hinata’s inner thigh. “Hin- _fuck_ , Hinata. Can you reach the nightstand?”

Hinata nodded against his shoulder, just trying to keep his focus on keeping himself together. 

“There should be a box of condoms there, lube too.” 

Hinata was shaking as he bent at the waist and yanked the drawer open. Eyes zeroing in on the label of the box, all breath left him. Not only was it labeled ‘XL’, it was open. 

_Calm down, Hinata._

Getting a hold on his breath, Hinata grabbed the small bottle and fished out a singular condom. Handing the items to Kageyama, he really couldn’t wipe the look from his face, and Kageyama wasn’t dumb enough to ignore it. “Shou,” he called out, voice only a whisper, “what’s wrong?” His hand was cupping his cheek and Hinata hates himself for caring when he shouldn’t. 

He knows the extent of the girls and boys alike who pine after Kageyama, why did it surprise Hinata so much that he didn’t turn all of them down?

Hinata shook his head, shifting his hips. “I’m just- I- I’m a virgin.”

Kageyama’s blue eyes blinked up at him before his lips quirked just a fraction. His hand danced it’s way up Hinata’s cheek to his temple, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. “That’s obvious, dumbass.”

Hinata glared at him, slapping at his chest. “Why be so sweet then to say something like that?”

The warmth flitted from Kageyama’s eyes, leaving them dark. His hand fell back down to his hip, squeezing it at a pressure that elicited a high whine from Hinata. “You better take what you can get now,” he growled before his lips were at the muscle of Hinata’s neck, nibbling and sucking. 

His hand was on Hinata’s crotch again, but this time to unbutton his jeans with a simple swipe of his thumb at the same time his dull canines punctured into the soft skin of his neck, beading little dew drops of crimson. 

Kageyama licked the bite clean and Hinata’s cock twitched hungrily. 

Hinata opened his mouth to tell Kageyama to hurry up when the raven tapped at his hip with one of his long setter fingers. “Up,” he says- _orders_. 

Hinata didn’t hesitate before raising his hips and allowing for Kageyama to hook his fingers under the waistband of both of his jeans and boxers, tugging them off of Hinata’s body. He threw the clothing somewhere over Hinata’s shoulder and that black ice gaze returned to him. They were soaking up every bare inch of him, pink tongue darting over his bottom lip when he took in Hinata’s flushed cock dripping as it curved up at his belly, bobbing between them. 

Hinata felt like he was going to puke from embarrassment. 

“Kag-“

Kageyama’s large hand wrapped completely around him. Whatever words that sat on Hinata’s tongue flew away immediately as Kageyama did a rough tug upwards. His hips followed the setter’s movements, broken whines and moans spilling out from between his parted lips pathetically. 

Kageyama’s mouth was suddenly at Hinata’s ear, fist pumping his weeping dick at a merciless pace. “So pretty, Shou,” he practically moaned. “So pretty and all mine.” Kageyama’s mouth wrapping around Hinata’s ear lobe, nibbling at skin. 

In most cases, Hinata would condemn him for assuming that he was that weak, but it wasn’t an assumption. 

Because as Hinata gasped and sputtered, completely at the beautiful raven’s will, he was completely his. 

Even if it’s only for tonight, he reveled on it, got drunk on it. He didn’t care if they’re just pretty words leaving a cunning tongue.

“Tobio,” he rasped as best as he could. Kageyama’s nibbling ceased and the brutal pace on Hinata’s poor cock was reduced to a lazy stroke. If Hinata was just a little more with it, he’d see how Kageyama looked at him like he’s the sun. “Tobio,” Hinata said again as his hands placed themselves on the idiot’s neck, feeling his rapid pulse throb beneath his fingers. Hinata let his forehead fall against Kageyama’s. It was damp with sweat, probably from keeping himself at bay like he is. “ _Tobio_ , please just fuck me.”

The beast that Kageyama seemed to have been holding back seemed to break through it’s bars as soon as the words reached its ears.

Kageyama ripped his sweatshirt off in the blink of an eye. He lifted his hips, hissing as the intimidating bulge in his pants rubbed against Hinata’s thighs. Kicking off the jeans and he reached for his boxers but Hinata had other plans. Maneuvering himself onto his stomach, Hinata crooked his two forefingers under the waistband of the nice pair of _Calvin Klien_ ’s, darkened with precome. 

Before tugging at the hem, he flashed his eyes up to Kageyama to see the raven was staring down at him with wide eyes, hands frozen by a clenched abdomen. 

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s third leg twitching and throbbing between his forearms. 

Sucking in a breath, Hinata inched them down. Each sliver of skin exposed caused Hinata's brain to melt and his fingers to shake just a little bit more. 

He never knew being so nervous and honestly _scared_ could be so thrilling, so exciting. 

Holding in his breath, Hinata pulled down the silk-y fabric slowly, just a nudge, and- “Holy shit,” Hinata gasped audibly as Kageyama’s cock sprung free, narrowly missing Hinata’s face. Something curled in the depths of his guts. It was searingly hot and heavy, it was making him feel sick. Whether it was of desire or jealousy or both, Hinata let himself be swooped by the impulses it brought to him. 

He sees now how this can become addicting.

“Shou, you do- _shit_ ,” Kageyama moaned as Hinata wrapped his small hand around the base of his cock, fingers no where near wrapping around it fully. 

It was throbbing, heavy and hot in his fist. Precome leaking down to pool between his fingers. Hinata shuffled closer, laying an experimental kiss at the swollen and angry head, eyes on the flushed Kageyama above him. 

He knew his pathetically small hands couldn’t do much so he popped the swollen head into his mouth, the saltiness of the flesh soaking into his tongue.

Gripping Kageyama’s thick thighs for support, Hinata sunk down a little more. The intrusion wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t comfortable as it forced his jaw open. He didn’t gag yet, but he doesn’t want to push it. However, as Kageyama’s fingers tangled themselves into his wild hair, pulling at the strands, Hinata immediately relaxed, moaning around the cock in his mouth. 

“Shouyou, I-“ Kageyama choked, his hips stuttering and eyes squeezing shut. 

With a tick, Hinata felt his conscious turn itself off. Mouth growing slack, hands gripping Kageyama’s tensed thighs, he looked in Kageyama’s lidded and dark eyes one last time before sliding his own closed. 

He trusted Kageyama was experienced enough to know what Hinata was trying to convey. And judging by the way a feral growl ripped it’s way through Kageyama’s chest and how his long and elegant fingers tightened in his hair, gripping at the ginger strands mercilessly, he understood perfectly.

Hinata moaned like a slut at the pull on his hair. Kageyama thrusted at the same time as he pushed Hinata’s head down, causing him to choke in surprise. It was pushed to the hilt. The rock hard cock was filling his throat and his nose was pressed against the thin dusting of hair on Kageyama’s abdomen. 

Kageyama’s skin smelled like soap and sweat. Hinata relaxed even more, giving a faint nod of his head for Kageyama to continue his assault. 

“F-Fuck.” Opening his eyes, he watched as Kageyama threw his head back against the headboard, eyes squeezed shut and pretty lips agape to exhale stuttering breaths. Then he began to thrust and Hinata couldn’t have kept his eyes open if he tried his hardest. Tears welled in his eyes, his throat gurgling in the most obscene way as the head of the cock hit the back of it over and over again. “Sh-shit, Shou,” Kageyama stuttered. “Do you not have a gag reflex?” 

Hinata shrugged, _obviously not_. Tightening his hold even further on the thighs, his nails bit into the toned flesh. He scratched at it just to feel the heated skin tug and tear as Kageyama continued his shallow thrusts, him releasing small noises of pleasure like music as it sounded all around Hinata. 

Just as Hinata tried to push his head down even further, large hands fisted his hair and ripped him up. Cock coming out of his mouth, Hinata was left gasping, drool dripping from his tongue and onto Kageyama’s twitching and convulsing cock. His hair was still firmly grasped in Kageyama’s fist.

Hinata didn’t care, however, the pain was only an afterthought. The pretty boy’s face had his undivided attention. His face was pinched, teeth biting in his lips, chest sputtering in breaths. Looking down, Hinata saw Kageyama had his spare hand wrapped around the base of his angry looking dick in a vice grip. 

Looking back up and taking in Kageyama’s totally wrecked form, Hinata felt pride take over his entire body in a warm haze. 

_He_ did that to _Kageyama_. Him, no one else.

Hinata opened his mouth with a dry sound. “I barely did anything,” he croaked, voice ruined and hoarse. It hurt to talk. 

Kageyama’s eyes snapped open and his hand released Hinata’s hair. Instead they grabbed at the small of Hinata’s waist and pulled him back to sitting atop Kageyama’s lap. The setter stared up at him with enamored eyes, leaving Hinata flushing like a maid. “Are you serious? Have you ever done that before, Shou?” 

Hinata shook his head, not knowing if he’ll be able to find his voice again. 

Kageyama cursed, hand gripping at Hinata’s waist a little tighter. “That’s the shortest I would’ve lasted since my first time,” he said with a breathy laugh. 

Hinata wanted to ask about that, but he knew it wasn’t the right time, so he just grinned sheepishly. “Sorry?” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he humored and grabbed the bottle of lube that was discarded at his thigh. “Turn around, Shou,” he ordered, voice running up along Hinata’s spine like a shock. 

_Oh_.

On shaky legs, Hinata did so stiffly. Kageyama sent a hand up the side of his quivering thigh, slow and provocative as it danced up the skin. It flittered over the curve of Hinata’s hips and flattened out at the small of his back, pushing him down as it traveled from there up to between his set of shoulder blades. 

Hinata found himself in a position that had his entire body exploding in heat, with his chest flush with the bed and his hips high and presenting, spread out all for Kageyama. 

Hinata moaned as Kageyama cupped his ass, spreading them even further. The boy behind him hissed, hand moving so he could press a thumb right on Hinata’s taint. The small orange-haired boy let out a scream as he fisted the sheets. 

“You’re already stretched,” Kageyama says breathlessly, removing his thumb. “There’s lube.” 

Hinata shivered. “I- fuck, I have a dildo.” 

Kageyama stilled behind him, sucking in a breath. “Wish I knew that sooner,” he practically moaned. 

“W-why?” 

“That’s much better than imagining you simply fingering yourself,” Kageyama purred, breath fanning his stretched hole. Just at the thought of Kageyama getting off to imagining him doing the same to himself, it was enough for Hinata to lose his mind even more. 

“Kag-” He was about to beg, but Kageyama already inserted two fingers, the calloused pads of his fingers messaging his walls almost expertly, reaching places Hinata’s fingers fell short of by a couple of millimeters. 

By the time Kageyama deemed it good enough, Hinata was a puddle of wanton moans and mindless ramblings. “C’mon, baby,” Kageyama hummed, pulling Hinata gently. 

Turning around, Hinata looked down at Kageyama with lidded eyes. Lube was slowly trailing from his hole down his thighs as he settled over Kageyama’s hips. 

Forehead falling on Kageyama’s shoulder, he breathed against the dewed skin, “Line it up.” 

“Wait the-“

“Line it _up_.”

Kageyama shuddered as he gripped his dick and positioned it. The swollen and leaking head was pressed against Hinata’s fluttering entrance. Biting his lips and gripping at the hardness of Kageyama’s biceps, Hinata sunk. 

The intrusion of the head alone had a bolt of lightning shooting up the small of Hinata’s back to run through him. With a groan, Hinata shot up, arching. Just a little more, a few millimeters even. The pain was excruciating, even with him fucking himself not even two hours ago. Hinata, despite having been a virgin, always knew how pain and pleasure seemed to blur with the way he got off. But the way he felt Kageyama tear him apart and how the tight hold he had on Hinata’s thin waist was bruising the skin, a whole knew meaning was added to those words. Because god, as he kept sinking lower and lower, the pain almost felt liberating.

Hinata swore he heard a rip as the bud of the head was completely inside him. The rest followed easily, as if the walls of his ass sucked in Kageyama’s memeber almost hungrily. 

Bottoming out, Hinata let himself grow used to the pressure sitting heavy inside of him. Then Kageyama sucked in a breath, earning Hinata’s attention. He watched as Kageyama ran a finger up the softness of Hinata’s inner thigh. Bringing it up, Hinata gasped at the crimson there. He was worried for a second until Kageyama sucked the digit into his mouth, tongue swirling and lapping up the blood.

Hinata looked down and leaned a little back. The sight he was graced with shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, seeing the blood run down his thighs in a network of rivers and pooling along the engorged veins of Kageyama’s cock. 

With a loud, unabashed, and slightly slutting moan, Hinata rose shakily before slamming back down. A pornographic scream came from his chest, hands flying to Kageyama’s shoulders for better support. 

He can feel himself slipping. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama moaned, “I-” 

“Fuck up into me, Tobio-kun,” Hinata found himself growling, staring into Kageyama’s eyes with a gaze that must have been quite something as it had Kageyama’s Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Wrapping his arms around the oaf’s neck, he surrendered himself. “Fuck me until I can’t walk.” 

“It’s your first time, Sh-” Hinata’s eyes shined, blazing, and Kageyama realized as his eyes darkened and his hands were a vice on his waist. “Tell me if it gets too much.” 

Hinata barely nodded before Kageyama snapped his hips up, thighs slapping the back of Hinata’s own. Hinata was almost completely thrown off from the force of it, if it wasn’t for Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him. “ _Shit,_ ” he cursed. Knowing what was coming, Hinata tightened his hold around Kageyama’s neck. 

His arm’s squeezing tighter around Hinata’s waist, Kageyama fucked up into him like a wild man, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves with each maddened thrust.

Tears bursted from his tear ducts, making lakes of his cheeks. 

Tongue lolling out of his mouth as pitiful noises poured from the spit-shone lips, Hinata felt like his entire body was on fire. His brain was such complete mush that he barely comprehended as his body came apart at the seams, not being able to keep up with the assault being committed unto him. He came with a scream, tendril after tendril left him. The thick white ropes stuck to both of their abdomens, tying them together. 

“Fuck, I’m really close,” Kageyama grunted, his rhythm falling apart as he thrusted up into Hinata’s abused ass in a crazed fasion. Fucked out completely and barreling right towards overstimulation, Hinata fell completely limp in Kageyama’s hold. 

His body was convulsing as his overfried nerves continued to be stimulated. Kageyama pressed against the sweaty skin of his temple. “Soon,” was all he grunted. Hinata moaned, holding onto that promise for the life of him because he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. 

And just as Kageyama’s grunts grew loud and strained, Hinata made a decision. “Inside, ‘Yama.” 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kageyama yelled, hips snapping up one last time. Shuddering and gasping, Kageyama buried his face into the nape of Hinata’s neck as he dumped his load into Hinata’s torn and abused ass, shuddering in Hinata’s hold. 

They sat like that for a while, even after Kageyama’s dick stopped twitching inside of him. With a lick at the sweat coated skin of Hinata’s neck, Kageyama leaned back against the headboard and stared up at Hinata above him. 

His eyes weren’t as dark anymore, the blue of them warm and lidded. A hand cupped Hinata’s cheek, thumb rubbing the wetness off of them. “You’re so beautiful, Shoyou. I’m sorry I never told you that sooner,” he whispered. 

Blushing as if that was the most provocative thing Kageyama did all night, Hinata smiled and leaned forward, teasing his lips against Kageyama’s own bitten ones. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize my feelings sooner.” 

Kageyama laughed against him, pushing Hinata back just slightly to look at him better. “Y’know, I wasn’t serious about your eye color being sparkly shit.” 

“Yeah, duh-” 

“Lemme finish, Dumbass,” Kageyama half-yelled and Hinata snapped his mouth shut with a giggle. “They’re like… Like honey. But like when the sun shines on it and it gets all sparkly, the yellow color turning this warm gold. That’s what they look like to me.” 

A soft sigh left Hinata. “You’re corny.” 

“Pfft, yeah? And you’re cornier.” 

“Well, you’re the corni _est_ , so HA!” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Hinata’s, teeth biting into his bottom one and pulling ever so slightly. But then Hinata realized the discomfort settling in his muscles as the adrenaline slowly took its course. “You’re dick is still inside me,” Hinata muttered and Kageyama cursed. 

“This is gonna hurt,” he grumbled before lifting Hinata up just a little bit and taking himself out. A high whine echoed from Hinata’s chest as he felt Kageyama’s dick rip itself from his walls, bringing a wave of cum and blood with it to splatter all over Kageyama’s black bedding and his legs. 

Then another thought occurred to him. As he was still suspended in the air, cum pouring out of him, Hinata asked, “So like, how are we gonna, like tell the team?” 

Kageyama broke out in a brilliant grin, all white teeth as he laughed, bringing Hinata back down. He grabbed Hinata’s hands, playing with his fingers almost in a dazed way. “Tell them what? How I’ve been obviously in love with an obnoxious orange-haired moron. They already know. Suga’s the one who pushed me to go to your house tonight.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open. “ _What_?” 

“You’re the only one who didn’t see through me, dumbass.” 

Hinata blew out a breath. _What’s new_? Looking down at Kageyama, who was still playing with his small hands, he pouted. “Let’s go take a bath,” he hummed. “Before my ass starts to kill me.” 

Kageyama chuckled. “Can you walk?” 

Hinata scoffed. “Of course I can- _holy shit!”_ Just by moving his hips to swing his leg over the other boy caused a ripple of pain to almost leave Hianta completely paralyzed. 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Kageyama humored and pushed him up into a sitting position. “Just stay still.”

“What are you-” Hinata’s question fell into a strangled yelp as Kageyama scooped him up into his arms like he weighed nothing. “You don’t _need_ to carry me.”

Kageyama shrugged as he struggled onto his feet, a shit eating smile stretching on his stupidly handsome face. “Maybe I want to.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Hinata grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “But this is embarrassing so you’re going to have to make it up to me.” 

“How so?” 

“Tell me why that box was opened,” Hinata mused with a devilish smirk. 

Kageyama groaned and kicked open the bathroom door. Flicking on the lights with an elbow, he stared down at Hinata with eyes brimming with something that Hinata couldn’t name but had warmth exploding in his chest. “You’re going to kill me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter and hopefully repaired some of the plot holes yikes
> 
> anyway besides that
> 
> enjoy the long awaited ig

Hinata’s eyes were fluttering as Kageyama set him down in the tub, the hot water enveloping him in a nice cocoon. “Shou?” Kageyama called out to Hinata’s sleeping face.

“Hmm?” Everything feels fuzzy and dreamlike. Kageyama slid in behind him, long legs bent in the small tub on either side of him and pressing into his thighs. Without thinking, Hinata let his head fall back on Kageyama’s shoulder as he lost himself in the rushing water coming from the faucet, of the steady breaths heaving Kageyama’s chest. 

The pain settled into his muscles in the form of a raging fire was only an afterthought. 

“Don’t fall asleep, dumbass,” Kageyama whispered against Hinata’s hair, breath warm as it spread along his skin.

“Nope. Need an- swers,” Hinata huffed defiantly through a yawn. 

He could practically hear the eye roll in Kageyama’s voice as he quietly muttered, “it’s an old box.”

Hinata stiffened at the words. Muscles taut and breath stilling in his lungs, Hinata slowly opened his eyes and flicked them to the top corner of his eye. He made out tired blue eyes through the sleepy mist clouding his vision and swallowed heavily. Flicking them back forward, Hinata placed a tentative hand on the smooth skin of Kageyama’s muscular thigh, running his fingertips along the milky skin. 

As he watched his fingers dance upon the skin, Hinata realized he doesn’t even care about Kageyama’s escapades, even if he should, considering a few things. “I want to hear about your first,” Hinata mumbled, fingers stopping their ministrations against suddenly taut flesh. 

At Kageyama sucking in a sharp breath, Hinata opened his mouth to tell him it’s okay, but the raven behind him released it and began with a quivering breath, “Last year I went to a volleyball camp. It started off horrible, Hinata. God, I was so miserable. No one talked to me, I was alienated from all the games and tournaments. Even my cabin mates acted as if I wasn’t there.” Something cold and dark clutched at Hinata’s heart, sinking it’s talons into the quivering muscle. Because he knows if he was Kageyama in that situation, he’d be a little messed up. And Kageyama is _really_ messed up. “Until- until half way through I met, uhm this guy. He didn’t flinch when I barked at him or treated me as if I'm simply a spoiled prodigy, and I don’t know, he just struck me. He saw straight through me, Hinata.” Suddenly his hand was on Hinata’s chin, angling his head until they were eye to eye, and the doofiest of smiles spread along Kageyama’s lips. “Just like you did. He looked at my armor that most wouldn’t care to see beneath and ripped it clean off.” Hinata didn’t know whether to feel jealous, happy, or a mixture of both. 

“He was beautiful like you, too. All bright smiles and big eyes and stuff. He had freckles and this stupid laugh that I- I dunno, had me hooked I guess.” Kageyama looked faraway, eyes melting into the corner of Hinata’s cheek as he drifted back to the camp, seemingly reliving it. Hinata wondered if Kageyama could still smell the campfires and feel this boy’s skin brushing against his own. If he’s feeling the ghost of his heart hammering in his chest. “He was picking me apart, knowing sides to me _I_ didn’t even know existed.” A slow and sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, it looked devastating to Hinata. Kageyama released his chin, but Hinata just let the crown of his head fall back against his chest, eyes peering up. “I remember this one night we snuck out and sat at the lake, talking absolute bullshit. I thought I was falling in love with him that night. 

“I don’t even remember what we were talking about, I don’t think it matters. But I remember I was laughing and my eyes were closed, and suddenly he was kissing me. I haven’t been kissed before then, but I could tell it was something- _more_ than just an impulsive kiss. Maybe it was the way he was fisting my shirt, or how he threw himself off of me with a look of horror.. I think when he ran away I realized that it was some sort of confession.” Kageyama’s voice died off as he bit at his bottom lip. There was so much more hanging in the air, and not just unsaid words. The weight of whatever memories Kageyama is trying to make sense of and articulate is crushing at Hinata’s small frame, a pressure that seems to build and build with the more Kageyama seems to say. 

Maybe because Hinata knows this could very well be the tip of the iceberg of whatever went on between Kageyama and this boy. 

Or maybe because the love was still soaking Kageyama’s tongue, to drip and puddle on Hinata’s skin from where he laid beneath him. 

It’s burning him and he hates it. He hates that he’s letting himself grow jealous and sad, how he’s wallowing in the way his heart is chipping away. 

So, Hinata took his gaze from the raven and let them flutter closed. He leaned back further against Kageyama and breathed in the scent of the bubbles and the essential oils Kageyama poured in. He opened his ears and barred his heart. 

That feat became easier when Kageyama perched his chin in the slightly dampened strands atop Hinata’s head, breathing in deeply as if Hinata’s shampoo still clung to his hair. Exhaling completely, Kageyama says, “I chased him down and we both properly confessed. For the remaining time of camp, we messed around here and there. Never really going all the way, but enough for thirteen to fourteen year olds, y’know. Then our last night came and I didn’t realize until then that- that it was pretty much it.” 

Hinata didn’t notice Kageyama’s chin leaving the crown of his own head until there was a pair of soft and bitten lips pressing against the nape of his neck. Unconsciously baring his neck with a sigh, Kageyama placed kiss upon gentle kiss on Hinata’s skin. 

Lips still ghosting Hinata’s damp skin, Kageyama breathes, “The morning of that night he told me to meet him in the showers around nine after lights out. I asked what’s going on, he just smiled at me all stupid and said it was a surprise.” He peppered kisses up along the muscle of Hinata’s throat to still where his pulse beat just below his jaw. “I think you can guess what happens next.” 

And a thought, dark and heavy, suddenly weighed on Hinata’s mind. 

Was this simply a chasing game, just Kageyama blindly searching for whatever it was he had with this boy?

Hinata couldn’t stop the shuddering breath from leaving his lungs. “You really did love him, huh?”

Kageyama backed away completely at Hinata’s words. For a moment, Hinata was terrified of the answer but Kageyama’s arms were wrapping around his waist. He was pulling and pulling at him, finally just sitting Hinata on his lap to achieve maximum closeness. 

Burying his face into darkened and wet orange strands, Kageyama said, “No. I don’t think I did.”

“Then wh-“

Arms tightening around his waist, Hinata’s words came to an abrupt halt with a squeak. “No.” 

“O-Okay.”

Silence enveloped them, the room filled with the sound of dripping and their breaths. 

And then Kageyama began to shake. It was only a slight tremor at first, but it wasn’t long until he was quivering as he held Hinata. 

And Hinata had never felt so at loss for words, for actions. “‘Yama?” He breathed out. “What’s wrong?” 

He’d give anything right now to be able to turn around and look at Kageyama, to hold his face in his hands, to see whatever it is in those eyes that he’s trying to hide. “I didn’t feel anything, Shou. For so long, I thought there was something _wrong_ with me. I tried- _dammit_. When I began high school I messed around just to see if it was a me thing, but guy or girl I felt empty. Whether it was a date, a fling, purely physical. Slowly, the frustration started to melt into self-hatred. I was disgusted with myself for so long.”

Hinata knew he had more to say, but his mouth was opening before he could clamp it shut. “That’s not a bad thing, Kageyama.” _Even if you felt nothing with me, it’s not._ “Maybe you just only feel something with people you love.”

Kageyama buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck, breathing in the scent of him there.

It was silence, then a quiet, heartbreaking, “maybe.”

“You’ll figure it out, Yama.”

Kageyama hummed. “Can I ask you something?”

Then Hinata’s heart began to beat fast and hard in his chest. “Sure, anything.” He pretended the waver in his voice was a figment of his imagination. 

“Why no condom?”

“I-um-“ Heat swirled in his stomach and washed over him dizzyingly. Hinata doesn’t really know where the intense embarrassment is stemming from as Kageyama’s tone was pure curiosity, but it’s there and it’s driving him sick. “In the moment, I guess?” 

Kageyama hummed again and shifted behind him, head leaving his neck where cold air rushed in to fill the absence. “Don’t go and lose yourself like that with anyone, though.” 

Hinata’s blood went still in his veins as his heart froze, ice cold in his chest. “What?” His voice cracked as Kageyama tore himself away from him, climbing from the tub. 

Hinata looked away as the raven haired boy dressed himself. He thinks it’s because of privacy like his dick wasn’t just balls deep in his ass or they weren’t just fucking bathing together. 

When in reality it was because he knows the heartbreak is telling poetry on his face, saying all that Kageyama just said means he doesn’t reciprocate. 

_What happened to the insinuated “I love you”?_

_What about all that you said? Purely in the moment?_

“Like, people will take advantage of that,” Kageyama replied with a hollow, far away voice. “They might hurt you and they might not be clean.”

 _I don’t want anyone but you though._

“Yeah,” Hinata practically choked through the emotion built up in his throat. “Yeah, I know.”

“Okay,” he said awkwardly. Hinata still couldn’t look over at him. “Tell me when you’re ready and I can walk you home.”

Hinata nodded and the tears burst through as soon as the bathroom door clicked shut. 

When he was all cleaned up, red and raw from how he scrubbed off Kageyama’s touch, Hinata shakingly rose from the tub and retrieved the clothes Kageyama neatly folded and placed outside the door. 

Dressing and meeting the other boy downstairs, he told him it’s fine and left Kageyama at the door.

The air smelled fresh and of the morning as Hinata numbly stumbled home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the chaos of Friday night and the blur of absolutely nothing that was Saturday, Hinata completely forgot about the volleyball camp scheduled throughout spring break that they were to be leaving for on Sunday night. 

So here he sits in the backseat of Nishinoya’s shitty black and rusty van, chewing on his nails and feeling like he’s about to puke. 

“Hey,” Tanaka called out to him. “You good, little dude?”

“Ye- Yeah! Totally. Why wouldn’t I be?” Hinata replied as enthusiastically as he could.

It was silence, just Tanaka and Noya looking between themselves until the shorter of the two spared Hinata a sad glance before putting his eyes back on the road. “You look like you’re going to cry, Shoubro.”

“Nah, I’m all good,” Hinata dismissed. They didn’t look convinced in the slightest, but dropped it nonetheless. 

Relieved the interrogation was over, Hinata brought out his phone. Opening it, he was immediately brought to a screen of messages that he was reading before Noya was banging at his door. 

* * *

  
  


**yama**

hey

_Saturday, 10:12 am_

  
  


Shouyou?

_Saturday, 5:02 pm_

  
  


Can we talk?

Please

_1:36 am_

* * *

  
  
  


Something awful twisted in Hinata's stomach. His hands grew clammy, the phone slipping from his clasp to drop to his lap, the screen up and taunting him. 

That stupid, fucking small, sad little “shouyou?” is messing with his head. 

He doesn’t know why, but something about sitting down and talking about whatever happened two days ago was mortifying to Hinata. 

Thinking about any of the ways Kageyama will go about rejecting him had Hinata wanting to curl up into a hole and never dig himself out. 

Because there is no way them sitting down to talk about whatever Kageyama wants to talk about could be anything but him excusing all the things he said. 

Hinata can already hear the raven apologizing for putting things in his head. 

Cursing to himself, Hinata rested his head against the cool window and watched as houses passed. 

He tells himself as they draw nearer and nearer to the school- late, might he add- that he’ll just try like hell to avoid Kageyama as best as he can. 

He won’t let him have the moment to try and talk. 

That’ll work for sure, right?  
  
  


Because of them arriving late, Hinata didn’t have time to take in much before Ukai was ushering them on the bus and pushing Hinata into a seat and they were on the road to Tokyo. 

Peering over the seat, he saw Kageyama situated closer to the front. His head was against the window, Hinata would guess sleeping like everyone else. 

But then he shifted, head turned towards the window and quite obviously awake. Hinata didn’t think much of the movement until he saw the slightest tick and Kageyama was looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

He was already caught red handed, but still Hinata threw himself back in his seat with a squeak. 

So much for trying like hell to avoid the bastard and give him no opening, and it’s only been like ten minutes since he made that promise to himself goddammit!

Suddenly, his phone buzzed where it was packed away in his back pocket. 

Unearthing it, Hinata’s eyes watered immediately at the sight of the notification. The screen has dimmed and turned off and Hinata was still staring at the screen through blurry, waterlogged eyes. The message was still vividly pictured behind his eyes as if he was still staring at it. 

**yama**

youre being childish you know that?

_11:34 pm_

  
  


Hinata felt dirty and disgusting as he pocketed his phone. All that Kageyama made him feel that night, the hope and the love, he can still feel the ghost of it all in the emptiness of his chest like the emotions were teasing and taunting him. They’re singing, high and ugly, 

_“this is what you could have had but you just weren’t enough.”_

Hinata forced himself to sleep before the tears came. 

  
  
  
  


A gentle hand and an even more gentle voice coaxed him from his sleep. Cracking open his eyes, Hinata peered into the beautiful face of Sugawara.

It was all fine and dandy until he realized it’s bright outside and he’s not on the bus anymore. 

Shooting up on the tatami mat, his eyes bounced around the room filled with other mats and rustled unmade kakebutons. There were some of his teammates scattered throughout the room. Asahi and Daichi were still sleeping but Noya and Tanaka looked like they were plotting something in the corner. 

Kageyama was nowhere to be found, Tsuki either. Hinata tells himself they got breakfast or something. 

Wide eyes back on Suga, Hinata asked, “How did I get here, Suga Senpai?” 

The silver haired elder blinked at Hinata slowly, a sad smile hitting Hinata right in the chest. “You were carried. Before you freak out, it wasn’t a-“

“Oh, my _god,"_ Hinata immediately moaned in embarrassment. “Who was it? I need to apologize! Was it Asahi-senpai, or Tanaka-senpai? I bet it was Tan-“

“It doesn’t matter, Hinata,” Suga interrupted. 

“ _Suga_ , it’s so embarrassing!”

“Hinata-“ He started but one look at Hinata’s distraught face, he visibly cracked. “Kageyama did.”

Hinata’s mouth clamped shut as he went stock still. His brain kept lagging, as if it’s having trouble processing the information. However, Suga continued before he could. “We were all talking about waking you up and he just shouldered his way over, scooped you up, and quietly walked inside the building. It was really cute, actually. What was weird though is how he did all of that but then when you were all tucked in and peaceful, he placed his own mat as far away as possible.”

To say Hinata went through at least half of all possible human emotions would be a clear understatement as by the end of Suga’s recall of last night, Hinata’s head was left spinning. 

_“Suga’s the one who pushed me to go to your house tonight.”_

“Hinata, are you okay? The fact that Kageyama was jostling you around and all that didn’t even rouse you, you must have been really tired,” Suga asked, voice gentle and tender. It was the type of tone that always made your heart feel heavy.

Hinata sighed, head hanging between them. _I haven’t really slept the past two days_. 

Instead, however, Hinata said, “I don’t know. Just.. really tired- I guess.” 

“You guess?”

“Mh.”

“Kageyama looks like shit, you know,” Suga suddenly announced, earning wide orange eyes to flick up to his own. “What happened between you two Friday night?” 

“I-“ Hinata was thrumming, his brain working but not coming up with much as per usual. “Nothing,” he finally finished brilliantly. 

Suga squared him with a knowing and tired look. “Hinata- Look, maybe you’ll see why I want to know so bad when you take a good look at your other half.” With a heavy breath, Suga pushed himself to his feet. He held out a pretty hand towards Hinata. He stared at it for a split second, wondering if all setters had such delicate and elegant hands. “Let’s go get some breakfast, huh?”

Hinata bit his lip and took the pale appendage, letting Suga pull him out of the room and towards the cafeteria. 

It was still fairly early and only a few tables were full in the large space. 

It didn’t take long at all for Hinata to pick out the setter. “Oh,” was all he could mutter as the appearance of Kageyama really struck him. 

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Suga replied, a little snippy. 

The eye bags. 

Skin ashen. 

He didn’t even look angry as he argued with Tsukishima. He only looked tired. 

Sad, even. 

Swallowing thickly, Hinata tore his eyes from Kageyama and numbly followed Suga to the line to make up some breakfast. 

He sat with Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. 

The entire time he felt eyes drill into his back.   
  


By the third day of camp, Kageyama and Hinata still haven’t spoken. The surprising thing is, however, is that their game is the best it’s been in a very long time. 

They’ve been winning games. 

Hinata’s spikes have been improving. 

They were moving with each other in complete and utter harmony, like they were the sea and wind. 

“Puzzle piece…” 

“Huh?” Kenma piqued, suddenly interested eyes flicking to Hinata from the handheld screen. 

Choking on the accidental words, Hinata’s eyes bounced between the surprised glances of both Kenma and Kuroo with chopsticks paused half-way to his mouth. Swallowing, Hinata balled up his fists awkwardly in his lap and stared down at his untouched food. “Nothing, forget me. Just thinking.” 

“About,” Kuroo started slowly as he set down his chopsticks with a nice clicking sound. “Puzzles?” 

“Yes? Is it so weird?” Hinata rushed out loudly. “I left a puzzle at home half done okay?” 

Kuroo’s bright eyes blinked down at him for a few moments before his face split into a hearty laugh, large hand slapping Hinata’s back with enough force to push him into the table. “Man, you’re funny, Chibi-chan. By the way,” then his tone became serious, “what’s with your setter?” 

Hinata felt like he just received whiplash as he stared up at the captain. Sparing a quick look towards Kenma, the faux blonde was already engrossed back into his game. Sighing, he returned his attention to the intimating guy that was just _too fricking tall_. “Kageyama?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“What isn’t wrong with Kageyama? Like he’s grumpy and mean and a complete ass-” 

“No, well- I mean _yeah._ But he seems… off.” 

Swallowing, Hinata decided that playing dumb with the more obviously smarter guy was a brilliant idea. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Kenma let out a little snort. “You do, but ‘kay.” 

With a huff, Hinata pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his tray. “I’m leaving. You guys are bullies.” 

He could hear Kuroo snickering until the cafeteria doors closed behind him. Slumping against the wall, Hinata told himself he needs to do something. 

He has a feeling this isn’t going to blow over nicely. 

The turbulence is going to leave damage and Hinata’s responsible for whatever’s broken.  
  


They had a match with Nekoma the next morning, the first one of the day. 

The day before they went home. 

And that’s when this all reached a fever pitch as the stress finally reached its breaking point on Kageyama. 

It was almost like a horrorshow to Hinata’s eyes as he watched mid-air, eyes snapping from the swirling ball to where it was expertly tossed into the air to see Kageyama crumple like someone flipped a switch, turning him completely off. 

Falling back to his feet, the sudden silence dropping in the gymnasium swirled around Hinata’s feet in a numb buzz. “‘Yama?” He barely choked out into the heavy air before the entire team huddled around the unconscious setter, all but Hinata. 

The ball fell to the floor at the volume of a bomb. 

He could only stand there, staring through a tiny space between Asahi and Noya. 

Then there were faces looking back at him. He didn’t know what emotions were crossing them, he couldn’t hear the words they were saying. His teammates were unidentifiable, just blurbs of peaches and blacks and silvers. 

Suddenly, Hinata was running. Sprinting out the doors, his hearing didn’t return to him until they closed behind him with a crash. 

He didn’t know he was panicking until he fell to his knees with a sick crack and his chest was on fire because he couldn’t _breathe_. 

Everything was moving so fast and his vision was coming in and out of focus. 

The vision of Kageyama crumpling to the floor, eyes rolling into the back of his head from where they were once staring at the sight of Hinata suspended in air. 

Then the sound of him hitting the floor, complete dead weight. 

“M-my fault…” 

Someone was there, saying something. A hand was at his shoulder. 

It feels like Yamaguchi, but it would make sense if it was Suga or Daichi. 

But the touch was too hesitant to be Suga and Daichi would be with Kageyama no matter what. 

Yamaguchi never leaves Tsuki’s side. 

Then there was the sight of black and blonde and the feel of slim arms and Hinata felt himself snap, finally and fully like a tree giving away in the middle of the forest. “M-m-m-my fault.” 

“No,” Nishinoya whispered quietly. “No it’s not, Hinata.” 

Shaking his head against his senpai’s uniform, Hinata clutched at the libero tighter. 

He didn’t speak again until he felt himself able to fully. “Kageyama…” 

“Is okay.” 

“Okay.” 

Silence. Then, “are you okay?” 

“I don’t think I’ve been okay for a while,” Hinata breathed as he backed out of Noya’s arms. “I don’t think Kageyama has been okay for longer.” 

“When he wakes up,” Nishinoya started carefully. Hinata looked over at him, waiting. “You should go see him.” 

Nodding, Hinata slouched against the wall. “I know.”   
  
  
  
  


He was staring at the infirmary door for the past five minutes. 

His stomach was tied into knots, pulling taut. 

Hinata felt like he was standing right at the borderline of throwing open the door and making a run for it. 

Just as his ankle shifted to turn around his phone went alive in his pocket. 

He answered without looking, eyes trained on the door. 

“ _Hinata_ ,” a gasp broke through. The smoke-y deep quality, the tone that has been running him sick for days on end. 

Hinata could only choke in response. 

“I’m sorry-“

“‘Yama, no. I-“

“Dammit, Hinata, shut up. _I’m sorry_. Something’s- _wrong with me_ ,” Kageyama barely managed to choke out, his voice quivering. “I- FUCK!” There was a loud bang and Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. 

Throwing the door open Hinata dropped his phone to the tiled flooring. The crack was loud in his ears but how could he care when the sight of Kageyama with his forehead pressed against the wall between two fists, shoulders heaving with quiet crying was right in front of him. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata trailed as he slowly walked towards him. “‘Yama, I’m here-“ As soon as he was within arms length Kageyama turned and Hinata was held against a warm and wide chest, arms caging him in like he was about to be ripped away. 

Warm tears were soaking into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

“I’m scared, Shou.”

Hinata felt like he can’t breathe, like his lungs forgot how to work. 

Arms tightening around him, Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s neck. Breathing in as if he’s trying to steady himself. 

Hinata could barely will himself to speak. “Scared of what?”

The silence acted as pressure to push steadily on Hinata’s shoulders. “Tobio-“

“Of you,” came a gust of breath to break on his neck. “I’m scared of you.” 

Backing up a tiny bit and forcing Kageyama to lift his head, Hinata felt like he was looking up at an angel. “You’re pretty when you cry.”

With a wet snort like laugh, Kageyama jokingly pushed him back and moved to collapse in his bed, he looked exhausted as he stared up at the ceiling with pink eyes. 

However, as his eyes slid to Hinata, his chapped and bitten lips spread into a small smile. 

The warmth seemed to explode back into the once dead gaze. 

Hinata’s heart became a wild horse in his chest as the raven extended a hand. 

Biting his lip, Hinata slid his hand onto the large palm and he was suddenly being pulled harshly. 

He found himself half fallen on Kageyama chest that was hiccuping with cackles. 

Face bright red, Hinata tried to push himself off the brute but Kageyama’s arms were now a vice about his back, stubbornly holding him in place. 

Hinata looked at the once taciturn male with wide eyes. 

He was still frozen in place as Kageyama’s arms released him. He could only watch as his hands moved to cup his cheeks, pliant as he was gently coaxed closer and closer until Hinata could smell the coffee on Kageyama’s breath. 

The emotions he had no choice but to be swept under in Kageyama’s eyes had Hinata feeling drunk. 

“I could have thrown up I felt so guilty, Shou. I’m- what I did was unacceptable and disgusting, especially what you- what we-“

Before Kageyama could embarrass himself further, Hinata lurched forward in his hands and swallowed his stuttering. “Shut up, ‘Yama,” he mumbled against shocked lips. Back up, he thrown himself over the setter’s hips and smiled down at the idiot’s dumbfounded and puzzled expression. “Besides, I should have talked when you wanted to. I was being a baby and you suffered because of that.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times before his face settled into one of light anger. “I took your virginity and threw you out of my house. You had every right, Shou. And you’re saying I suffered?” Kageyama scoffed before shifting underneath Hinata with a dry laugh. “Nothing that happened was your fault. None of this would have happened if I would have just controlled myself.”

“Wait, what are you saying-“

“I shouldn’t have put you in the position I did but I’m such a fucking coward I couldn’t come to you like a normal person. I should have brought you on a date, confessed in a way you deserve. Kiss you outside your house and watch you run inside out of embarrassment because I wanted to be fine with things taking their time.” Kageyama looked so far away as he talked that Hinata can’t figure how to bring him back. 

Just as he was about to say something, Kageyama’s eyes were back in focus and peering up at Hinata with something that is equally terrifying as loving. “To tell you I love you not when I need to erase something disgusting I said but to just finally tell you. To lay you down and-“

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and Hinata felt like he could only watch as who feels like the love of his life tears himself apart. 

“I stole so much from you, Shouyou.”

But he couldn’t take that. “That’s not true.”

Kageyama stopped breathing beneath him. The tension between his eyebrows relaxed as he waited for Hinata to finish his thought. 

Hinata with a stuttering breath took Kageyama’s large but delicate hand. He traced the lines of the palm. 

“You gave me everything I could ask for.”

Kageyama eyes flashing open, Hinata didn’t falter from the wide gaze. “You gave me my wings, Tobio. I’m not ashamed to need you, or to admit that.”

Hinata looked back down at Kageyama’s hand still held in his own. He let himself thread his fingers with the setter’s own, watching as their fingers threaded perfectly almost mesmerized. 

“We’re puzzle pieces right?” Kageyama’s eyes flashed from their hands to Hinata’s face. “The picture can’t be complete without the other. And those are practically your own words and if you were being sincere, you need me too.”

“Hinata, I’ve always needed you.”

“Then prove it.”

Before Hinata could blink Kageyama lurched up. Arms wrapping around his small frame and large hands pressing into the small of his back, Kageyama all but crashed against him.

Lips not breaking from each other, Kageyama slid back so he was resting against the wall. Taking advantage of the newfound support, he pulled Hinata even closer to him. They were held completely flush against one another. 

Fingers pressing more firmly in the small of Hinata’s back and arms tightening even more, Kageyama parted from him just a hair's breadth. 

“I’m so fucking in love with you, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chap will be a special for Hinata or Kageyama's birthday? I really like how this ended, but I always am changing my mind so just be prepared for anything :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you've made it to the end, thank you so much for your time! I'd like to apologize for those I forced to endure a serious case of blue balls when this was released prematurely, I should have written something in the summary/description to say this was unreleased but oh well, what is done is done. 
> 
> Please don't be shy and talk to me in the comments or go yell at me on my twitter or tumblr (listed in bio !!)
> 
> -Meggie out 
> 
> (p.s. I might make this into a little chaptered thing soo yeah)


End file.
